


Walking through shattered glass

by Elise_Rutas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Rutas/pseuds/Elise_Rutas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FSS lost everything and stays strong so no one's worrying about her, unfortunately a certain sharpshooter worries about her more than she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking through shattered glass

**Author's Note:**

> God I love this nerd,he needs more attention ♥ 
> 
> It's written from MacCreadys POV.  
> (And english isn't my native language,so there might be a few mistakes...^^; )  
> Also sorry for Mac being Ooc *sob*  
> FSS doesn't have name so it's basically a reader-insert. ;)

The two of us were walking the wastelands for about six months now,she confessed her feelings for me a couple weeks back and until now there had been more accidents to call it ' we only got a few scratches'like she always does. After destroying the Institute the brotherhood of squeal shoves all kind of shitty jobs on her after she got promoted as sentinel,she should be honored they said. 

I disliked those bastards the first second I saw em, if it was on me I'd show this 'Elder' where he could stick his technology in.   
She on the other hand was kind,too kind in fact.  
Just take the minuteman as an example. She was made their general out of the blue and even after recruiting - what felt like a thousand people - and after blowing up her own son along with the shithole called Institute, that person named Garvey only calls her when 'another settlement needs help'. Seriously, fuck this shit! She's a human being and needs to rest for a couple days!Her son just died damn it!  
Yesterday we barely dodged a Supermutant shooting a missile our way.Actually, It was pure luck we made it back to Sanctuary in one piece.  


I lead her a few meters out of sanctuary so there would be no interruptions,lit a small campfire out of dry wood and stared into it while my thoughts wandered back to yesterday.

  
"Hey Mac, are you alright? You seem to be deep in though lately.  
Please, if there's something I can do tell me."  
She spoke up,obviously worried and waiting patently for my answer, staring at me, with the same bright green eyes that could make every man fall at instant.  
"I fear loosing you like I lost Lucy. You can't continue this shi--- uhm, act. "Aaaand I did it again, I could see it in her eyes, I hurt her.

I know she's putting up a brave front to not worry anybody,especially those close to her but damn she has to stop or else she's going to hurt herself even more.

I know how it feels when someone close to you gets ripped away from you and she lost her husband almost a year ago,well actually it's been about two hundred years,now she lost her son so it's still fresh for her.

Her whole family died,everything and she's not even allowed to share a single tear? Yeah,we're living in the Commonwealth,everything's fucked up here but still...She should be allowed to morn about her loss and get it off her heart..

I got up from my spot near the fire to sat down next to her and that's when it happened.

She was glaring at me and started yelling and sobbing: "What the fuck MacCready?! What am I supposed to do?! Do you really think it helped anybody if I cried my eyes out after I blew my own son to hell?! I never asked for this! I woke up in this hellhole! I have to be strong,I have to be brave,I can't let anyone know how I really feel and show my biggest weakness or else more people gonna die!"

 

That's it,I've had it,if this is going to be our first fight so be it.

"So better you die than them?! If I didn't warn ya about the Supermutant close by you wouldn't be here anymore damn it!"

After a moment of silence she looked up and stared at me while whispering "Does it even matter?! Why are you so persistent?!"

How can anybody be so stubborn?! I've had it,  it was my turn to yell at her.

"You know how much I love you! I don't want you suffer, idiot! It... it's already eating you up from the inside.I see it! I.... I don't want you to go somewhere where I can't reach you!"

Well,from her dumbfounded expression and the tears rolling down her cheeks I figured I got through her. I decided to lift my arm, wipe the tears away,let my arm sneak around her waist so she could rest her head on my shoulder if she wanted to and pull the handkerchief out of my pocket to hand it to her.

She took it,started to wipe her tears,thanked me and whispered "I'm sorry Mac.. I... I...",before turning away and blowing her nose. I sniffled a laugh and tried lightening the mood by saying "Woaaah what was that? U trying to call a Bramin or something? "

And there it was,the smile and the soft chuckle I loved so much.

"You know Mac.. Even after I confessed my feelings to you, you never told me you loved me. I mean you said something like 'I am happy' or 'I plan to stay with you till the day I die' or something like that.. But,today's the first day I ever heard you saying 'i love you'. " 

Ashamed and probably with the same dumbfounded expression she has had earlier I began to nervously scratch my neck.

"Really?U sure? Well...I'll promise to tell you more often how much you mean to me." 

"And you cursed.",she chuckled again.

"A fu--- err freeze! Geez...."

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and I jumped at the contact,grabbing my gun,whirled around and pointed it right into Preston Garveys stupid face.

"You know we have nice comfortable beds in Sanctuary,you don't have to sit here.Besides there's another settlement in ne----",he couldn't even finish his usual sentence because my beautiful woman was immediately interrupted him.

"Oh god! SHUT THE FUCK UP PRESTON!IF THERE'S A SETTLEMENT IN NEED OF HELP YOU GOT TWO FEET SO FUCKING WALK THERE AND HELP. I AM TAKING A BREAK!Let's go Mac.Time to let off some steam and have some quality time ALONE!",she yelled,grabbed my hand and started walking to her house while Preston Garvey just stood there mortified and for the first time at loss for words.

 

Yeah. It's going to take a long time to wipe that smirk off of my face.


End file.
